micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rilchide
The Republic of Rilchide (Spanish: Republica de Rilciada) is a nation covering the the southern part of the Orinoco Delta. It's capital is Michiton, and it's official languages are English and Spanish. History Prehistory The Warough people had been settling the current lands over 30,000 years ago. It was then colonized by the Spanish, but no forts have been constructed on the isle. Origins of Rilchide Rilchide has been founded by Pope Arbaugh Piston in 1911, when he made a settlement in the Orinoco Delta Peninsula. It has declared independence from Venezuela, but it did not gain any recognition other than the Indians who resided in that land. It's army has been founded 3 months later, as the Rilchidian Monumental Army. The Founding of Port Beata Piston then had built an entire city with it's colleagues in the shores of what is now the Calupa river, and it was called Port Beata. It has been a big port for American, British and South African exportation at that time. It's city was not stale for the rains, so they built another city, Victoria, on which is now denomined Michiton. Rilchide's colonies TBA The Colony of New Amazonia, situated at the southern part of the nation, had been founded in 1917 by Matron Callis. It's capital was Tribrock (on which is now Villa Negra). First Venezuelan invasion Rilchide had been suffering wars with Venezuela within the years of 1924 and 1926, and Rilchide succeeded those wars because of the militia Piston made during his stay in one of the Amacuro rivers. Venezuela then had another plan to bomb the island of Margot, but Piston had built houses of metal through the city of Milsborough. The Colony of New Amazonia had been disestablished for that era, and the area was occupied by Venezuela. They made a stalemate in December 1927, and the land was sent back to the young nation of Rilchide. Eternal Rilchide Campaign The Eternal Rilchide Campaign was held between 1942 and 1946, when the United States had been fighting with the micronation of Rilchide. On it's first years, many Rilchidians died of either starvation or fusilment, and most of the rivers on the micronation had been infected with toxic waste. The war ended in 1946, when the United States troops escaped from the island by the Incompetent Whig, an army which was made for the campaign. Second Venezuelan invasion The president of Venezuela attacked the nation again in 1949, when the Rilchidian English people have been protesting in the city of Ciudad Mijares, and then into the city of Cumaná for the recognition of independence. Other reasons for the invasions were the assasination of Akron Thoughts, the leader of the New Amazonian Legion, corruption, and superhypocrisy. TBA Corruption in the 1960's TBA The Communist Infringement TBA Bolivarian Revolution and Operation Guzman Blanco TBA Culture Rilchide's official religion is Christian, and over 1000 Catholic churches are seen on the country. The Autonomous Region of Caraipuro's official religion is Islam, and the Majaros Mosque is seen 52 kilometers of the city of Magujopos. Rilchide also has a cultural history. It was a vast land of trees and mountains until the indigenous tribes residing there, the Waroughs (Waraos), had Piston's idea for further civilization and trading with other countries and micronations. They made plates of gold and houses made out of palm trunks. Rilchide has a variety of foods, such as the Killed Jackal with Rice, which is meat of a bird with french fries, a banana peel and rice. Other foods include the Micos and the Requelot, along with the Sampado con Ribo de Limón. Rilchide's national dance is the Miroch, on which is a mixture of English, Venezuelan, Indigenous and Scottish dances. Education TBA The oldest centre of studies still standing in the self-governed micronation of Rilchide is the Callis Central Technical College, founded in 1914. Other schools are also founded on either the 1910s or the 1920s, but on the most remotest areas. Economy TBA Provinces Rilchide is divided into 23 provinces. # Syracuse (Darlington) # Arbenton (East Puddle) # Woordaning (Astoria) # Nicholas Steppes (Nichtown) # Flains (Calthion) # Primings (Moredley) # Charleston (Ignatius) # Grand Mabuille (Mabuille City) # Brynn (Castissima) # Tromers (Port Orinoch) # Michiton (Michiton) # Grand Posse (New Riviera) # Albourne (Berlin) # Reichest (La Candelábre) # Big Rivers (Guassaire) # Watts (Watts City) # Estrojo (Gueregiapa) # Caraipuro (Tabib) # Sebastian (Carabenjico) # Mijares (Ciudad Mijares) # Esquijosaza (Ariguaipo) # Chibaros (Santa Filomena) # Miguel Angel (Villa Atómica) Symbols Rilchide's flag has been adopted in 1919, when Rilchide didn't have any symbols, other than the anthem. The flag was made by Relweller Callis. Rilchide's symbol has been official in 1956. Rilchide's anthem is Oh, See Through the Breeze of Guaicos, adopted one year since independence. Telecommunications TBA Sports TBACategory:Rilchide